


Stay with me through the storm (art)

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: Dragon Keeper Draco finds ways to keep his boyfriend Harry on the dragon retreat longer. Harry probably doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Stay with me through the storm (art)

\- “It looks really stormy out there, Draco. Maybe I should stay here tonight.” \- “Too bad. We’ll have to make the best of it.”


End file.
